Faceoff
by Jokun
Summary: My take on the final episode of this sexy and wacky series. What is it that our heroines saw that appeared right behind them. A Bikini Warriror/Gate–Thus the JSDF Fought There crossover.


**Faceoff**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bikini Warriors nor Gate–Thus the JSDF Fought There, please don't sue me**

* * *

Our beautiful and brave heroines, the Bikini Warriors are now at the end of their rope. With their strength and magic reserves on low they were all but powerless before the great evils they presently face. Fighter huffed with exhaustion, her half-naked body covered with wounds and bruises from their titanic, yet to be concluded, battle.

"Is this the end?" she asked herself, literally and figuratively, knowing that their existence will come to an end at any moment.

A whishing sound of a blade in the air can be heard from behind. Our six semi naked heroes, including Huntress and Valkyrie, turned around to the source of the sound. All could not believe what they were seeing.

"What? You're—" Fighter uttered, her crimson eyes were wide with shock.

"We're the JSDF," started a man in green fatigues, assault rifle in hand. "And we're here to help!"

By his side are three unusual females. One is a blond elf dressed in a t-shirt and with a pair of jeans; she wields a bow. Next is a blue-haired girl in white and blue robes who is probably the same age a Mage, and she carries a staff too. The final one is a thirteen-year-old-looking girl, dark-haired with a ribbon on top and dressed in a black and red, frilled lotita-styled mini dress; she brandishes a huge wicked-looking halberd which she seems to carry with ease.

And behind the four is the full might of the JSDF! More men in green, carrying modern weapons, with tanks and helicopters in the background as well as jets zooming from the sky–all of these seemingly emerging out of a huge magical portal. The Gate.

"My dear beautiful ladies," continued the man in green with a serene smile on his face which turns fierce ugly as he shouts: "HIT THE DIRT AND STAY DOWN!"

"HUH?" replied the bikini warriors in unison, looking all confused.

"For the safety of all of you, I suggest you do exactly what Captain Itami says," says the blue-haired mage with a rather impassive expression.

"I think we should do what they say," said Mage, ever sounding so meekly.

"Why not," joined in Paladin in resignation, "I ached all over and have barely the strength to stand anymore."

"Me too!" agreed Valkyrie, having the same concerns and sentiments as the blond "no so holy warrior".

"I agree with Mage," said Dark Elf. "From the look of these strangers' eyes they mean business…"

"Then what are we still standing for? Let them take a shot at the great evils!" The dark-skinned Huntress harped.

The Fighter could only nod. "Alright. We'll do what yo—"

"FIRE!"

Suddenly the entire JSDF open fired all their weapons in a grand display of bullets, shells, and missiles–all flying and homing in at the unspeakable evils.

"EEK!" cried Fighter, instinctively ducking after scores of bullets flew overhead, the rest of the bikini warriors followed suit, much to their shock to the suddenness and surprise of the unusual spectacle.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!" shouted Fighter in all the din of discharging and exploding ordinances in the background. "SO LOUD!"

"AAH! MY EARS!" cried Paladin in misery.

"SPEAK FOR YOURSELF! AH!" Dark Elf winced, who was getting the worst of it due to her sensitive pointy ears.

"RRRRAAAGHHH! WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?" roared the great evils as they were being pounded by the full military might of the JSDF.

"It's not sorcery but technology," calmly clarified the white-robed mageling to the great evils and began a litany of explanations regarding on the topic. A female in green cut in.

"No need explaining it to them, Lelei! They get the point!" she said, as she uttered a battle cry and continued spraying bullets at the great evils.

The blond elf was doing her share by deftly nocking and discharging arrows from her bow in quick succession.

 _Aiming for the eyes!_ "Aim for the eyes everyone!" she called out, releasing yet another arrow and supposedly hitting one of the entities' eyes causing it roar in pain.

"AAAHHHH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

It was the black-clad girl's turn to answer. "Hohoho! Didn't you hear what my beloved Itami said? Or have you all gone deaf due to the onslaught, hmm? Well, for you sake I'll humor you. We're all part of the JSDF, and we're sending you back to whatever hell you crawled from!

"…JAYESDEEEF…WE'LL REMEMBER THIS SLIGHT! WE WILL BE BA-"

The black-haired girl jumps and delivers triple finishing blows with her 'great ax'.

"Just shut up already, worms! You bore me!" After which she smugly turns towards the one called Itami. "Did you see me, Itami? How I, Rory Mercury, gracefully dispatched those sorry excuses of evil entities."

But Itami was busy helping Fighter up to her feet to notice the boasting black-haired lolita demigoddess.

"Hey, are you alright?" Itami asked the redheaded female warrior.

"Yeah, I guess. What about the rest of you girls?" she asks her band.

"Oh, my ears are still ringing," groaned Valkyrie.

"I think…I'm seeing stars…and angels…" moaned a dizzy looking Dark Elf as her head wobbled from side to side.

"Get a hold of yourself, Dark Elf! Don't go dying on us, you hear!" cried Paladin as she cradles the voluptuous dark-skinned, pointy-eared woman in her arms. "Only I, the Paladin, get to do all the sacrificing here!"

"I've never seen such spectacular and destructive magic before. Can you perhaps teach me?" she asked Itami, greatly marveled at what she witnessed earlier.

Through romance vision however, Rory, and to some extent the blond elf–Tuka, was seeing things differently between Itami and these provocatively dressed women, getting the best of her.

Itami: "Are you alright my beauteous, fair maiden?"

Fighter: "Of course…Thank you for your concern, Sir Itami…"

Valkyrie: "Oh, my ears ache and yearn for your sweet nothings, oh sir green knight!"

Dark Elf: "I see stars…Please, join me brave human. Let us see them together with the angels in the heavens!"

Paladin: "Please, oh great savior! I, Paladin, bequeath my sacred bosoms unto thee, for thy rescue!"

Mage: "Can you please teach me your' special' kind of magic?"

Rory was seething and could not take it anymore, her eyes burning with extreme envy.

"Itami! Get your hands off that half-dressed hussy! And the goes for the rest of you bimbos!"

"Excuse me?" annoyingly replied Fighter at the Rory's insinuations. The rest of the bikini warriors where no better in their reactions, some were as annoyed as the Fighter while others were confused, obviously there is some sort of misunderstanding here.

"Father! How could you! Mother must be quivering in her grave as we speak!" added Tuka.

"You disgusting pig!" cried foul the brown-haired woman clad in green fatigues–Shino Kuribayashi.

"It seems it is these provocative outfits that have drawn great interest of the Captain towards these women," stated Lelei with a straight face.

Itami went on the defensive. "Hey, what's with you girls? I'm just helping them out here! And not you too, Tuka, sheeh! And Lelei I expected more from you!

Rory seems not hear Itami's excuses, instead eying each of the new girls from head to toe. She is also considering Lelei's words.

"There is only one way to settle this!" she declares.

Itami did not like the sound of that. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

* * *

Back in the Special Region, in Alnus.

"Hohoho! What do you think Itami? Am I not now deliciously ravishing to you?" Rory made a pose in her black, frilly-style bikini which resembles more like lingerie.

Itami gulped. _Take deep breaths, Itami! Remember the Child Protection Law!_

"I don't know how you got me into this, Rory!" protested Shino who was wearing nothing but a camouflaged-patterned bikini set and her combat boots.

"Well, I'm doing this so as Itami would not be further drawn with other women. You, Tuka, and Lelei are already a handful in my planned conquest of having Itami all to myself!" laughed the petite demigoddess, but Shino found the whole fiasco anything but amusing.

"Since when did I become part of the Captain's harem?" Shino practically shouted.

"But you have to admit, Kuribayashi, you look really cute in that outfit," commented Kurata, a member of Recon 3 which Kuribayashi belonged to too.

Shino blushed at this but instead of getting flattered she got more enraged. "Shut up Kurata! And not a word for the both of you either!" She was referring to both Sergeant Major Souichirou Kuwahara and fellow Sergeant First Class Akira Tomita, who both shook their heads and turned away.

Tuka was wearing a green colored bikini, matching the color of the forest where she came from. She tried vainly to cover herself but her skimpy out leaves much of her skin exposed.

"I feel practically naked in this… But if it's for the sake of Father then I'll do this without qualms," she said with some measure of resolve.

"Oh, Lelei my dear! To see you dressed so tantalizingly brings great joy to this old man!" said Cato, a sage and Lelei's master. He looks hungrily at the young mage's plain white bikini which leaves little to the imagination in the eyes of the old coot. "Ah! You sure know how make your Master feel young again…" His fingers were slowly wiggling their way towards the young girl's bare skin.

A blast of force originating from the Lelei's outstretched hand sends her old master flying off wailing into the distance. "Perverted old man," she simply stated without batting an eye.

Seeing that everything is in place, Rory turns to Itami.

"Now, Itami! Choose among us four here. Whom do you like the most, so that everything will be settled once and for all?"

But before Itami could reply…

"Hold on a sec here!" It was Fighter. "I don't know what's going on but we, the girls and I, just wanted to express our thanks toward this Itami for what he has done, saving our hides from the great evils we couldn't defeat. That is all. However!" Fighter smirked. "Since you girls seemed intimidated by us, and went to great lengths imitating our choice of wears, we will play your game. I for one would like to personally know more of this interesting man."

Rory silently cursed.

"Aye, I the Paladin would like to know him too. In more ways than one," she said, giving Itami one of her well-known amorous looks.

"He seems to be brave warrior. He has earned my respect at least," declared the Dark Elf.

"Um, he has yet to answer my request of teaching me those kinds of powerful magic," bashfully said the Mage while blushing.

"Hohoho! So it's a fight then? Bring it on, sister!" challenged Rory.

Shino looked fired up in spite of her reservations over all this shenanigans, while Tuka and Lelei seem willing to go along.

The two groups of skimpily dress women were about faceoff with each other and Youji Itami is caught in the middle.

"Oh boy, why do all these kinds of things happen to me?" he groaned.


End file.
